Renaciendo
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Un corazón sanado, una lágrima menos y un sin fin de palabras que ambos deseaban decir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Como notarán soy nueva en esto y horrendamente mala en la ortografía(disculpen mis fallas), pero bueno.**

**Solo estoy de paso aquí para mencionarles mi proyecto "Renaciendo" pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**

**háganme saber si es de su agrado la idea :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola!**

**Al fin mi primer capítulo de esto, pero sin más preámbulo disfruten de la lectura...**

** Heridas**

Había ya pasado un tiempo desde que logró superar ese sufrimiento que invadía sus noches, días y todos sus pensamientos, nunca se imaginó que un ser humano podría sufrir tanto sin tener ni siquiera una herida. Eso ya no importaba, es más ella ni siquiera era humana, pero ese no era el causante de su sufrimiento

Mientras buscaba como de costumbre a Rikou, se encontró con algo que seguramente hubiera evitado a toda costa. Kana, amiga de su waka, le estaba besando...En algún momento de su vida juró que protegería a Rikou con alma, vida y corazón, pero en ese momento preferiría morir o lo que es peor y que jamás pensó imaginar, no haberle conocido.

Dagas en su corazón y ese desesperante sentimiento de gritar, llorar o evitar seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento de opresión.

Para su fortuna finalmente había logrado sanar su no humano corazón, claro al principio era difícil camuflar todo ese dolor frente a sus demás compañeros de clase y sobre todo a Kejoro, ella le conocía perfectamente, sin embargo esta no preguntó al respecto. Aotabo y el resto del desfile nocturno no sospecho absolutamente nada...y Rikou pues... ella había estado evitándolo

Tiempo actual.

Era una hermosa noche de invierno, de esas que sueles admirar con asombro; es decir, amas ese momento de paz interno que ella te puede brindar. Así era el caso de Tsurara, ella se encontraba observando ese cielo tan profundo, meditando lo últimos sucesos en su vida y como había últimamente abandonado ser la segunda del joven Nura. Y es que al principió se dijo a si misma que podría seguir con la labor de guardaespaldas, pero al ver que la relación de él con su amiga mejoraba tomo riendas al asunto y se dijo así misma que si seguía en eso probablemente sufriría algo indescriptible por lo que empezó a excusarse alegando que tenía que ayudar en los quehaceres, pronto terminó olvidándose de la escuela y se dedicó a ver los atardeceres, sin embargo eso seguía sin aliviarle el corazón...por lo que tomo una de las más difíciles decisiones.

-Es lo mejor para usted, después de todo yo...solo soy una más de su desfile, además estoy segura que soy la más débil...amo...discúlpeme, pero esta decisión no cambiara aunque sea infeliz de por vida.

Luego de meditarlo y convencerse a sí misma que su decisión era irrevocable, pensó que el momento de enfrentarse a él finalmente había llegado. Así que caminando de manera firme decidió ir al lugar en el que él siempre se sentaba a admirar esa hermosa vista.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad indescriptible y a su parecer si seguía en ese estado pronto perdería la seguridad que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba fingir. Finalmente llegó al lugar donde se hallaba ese radiante y cautivador árbol de sakura y de esa misma manera mirando fijamente la luna y manteniendo una postura totalmente que, para disgusto de la Yuki-onna, le hacía ver realmente atractivo se hallaba el tercero, Nura Rikou en su forma nocturna.

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi intento de inicio, no se que tal esta, pero por favor piedad...**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Sayo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Para los que no saben el lunes es mi cumple por lo que me dieton tiempo jujuju.**

**Abandono.**

Respiraba con dificultad, en verdad esa mirada carmesí lograba inquietarla de las maneras que ella nunca logró imaginar, pero no se daría por vencida...suspiró que difícil le resultaba todo eso.

-Rikou-Sama-Susurro.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se dío cuenta que no podría hablar con él, le era imposible controlar sus sentimientos por lo que se giró dispuesta a irse.

-Lo siento...

Para cuando terminó de susurrar esa palabras al viento sintió unos dedos tibios rozar su mejilla y para su sorpresa, frente a ella Rikou Nura mirandola con esa mirada que lograba inquietarla.

-Por que has estado evitandome estas últimas semanas...Tsurara-Su voz era completamente seductora, si ya se encontraba nerviosa su rostro de seguro estaba completamente rojo ahora.

-Disculpeme, pe-pero de...de...debo irme-Logró articular entre tartamudeos.

-Así que decides abandonarme hmm?-Se dibujo una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Rikou, mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

De seguro a él le causaba gracia verla tan sumisa ante èl, empezaba a odiar su personalidad nocturna tan seguro de su mismo, y tan atractivo a la vista de cualquiera.

Y es que hace semanas estubo escuchando la conversación de Kejoro con las demás Youkais acerca de lo apuesto que estaba el tercero, sinceramente no se molesto, pero empezaba a sembrarse un deje de preocupacíon en su corazón.

-Amo...decidí irme a vivir con mi madre por un tiempo-Logro decir con la poca seguridad que lograba mostrar.

-A que se debe esto-Preguntó mientra su rostro se tornaba sombrio.

-Usted la ama y yo no pienso interponerme-Hablo sin pensar la joven mientras todo su dolor salía a flote

-Supuse que pensarias eso...bueno, no te obligo a nada, pero estas segura de esto no quieres conciderarlo-Pregunto mientras dirigia su carmesí mirada hacia los labios de la joven.

-Es irrevocable amo-Finalizó Tsurara mientras su rostro se tornaba frío.

-Bien, buena suerte yuki-onna-Sus palabras tenian tonos de molestia.

-Igualmente waka...

Desde aquel tiempo no se volvieron a ver ambos decidieron olvidar. Ella, ese amor que sugún no le era correspondido; él, olvidar el error que había cometido su forma y día al aceptar que esa humana le besara y lo peor de todo ello es que ella le hablo sobre lo enamorada wue estaba de su yo nocturno y que él solo le representaba un pasatiempo.

-Madre eh decidido que es tiempo de volver, me solicitan en el desfile del tercero-Hablo una joven atractiva a la cual los tres años que habian transcurrido le sentaron de maravilla, finalmente seguía siendo aquella niña tierna, pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario-Nura Rikou...preparate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde entonces un monto supongo, bueno sin más disfruten de esto creado para su deleite.**

-fufufufu-Rió su madre mientras miraba con atención a la joven-Veo que aprendiste mucho de mí

-Te equivocas madre solo quiero verlo otra vez, cerciorarme de que se encuentra sano y salvo, ver como esta y observar su reacción al verme.

-Así se habla cariño y espero que todo salga bien-Se despidió mientras miraba el panorama-Quizás logren romper la maldición al fin.

**Residencia Nura**

Rikou caminaba apresurado de un lado a otro mientras intentaba evitar sentirse nerviosos no es para tanto se dijo mentalmente ¿o sí? Primero, sería la primera vez que comandaría el desfile de los ya completos 100; y segundo, había sido ascendido finalmente como tercero.

-Tercero, le solicitan en la entrada-Comento kubinashi antes de estrellarse con Ao, quién iba bastante distraído.

Salió, solo para encontrarse con ella…la mujer a la que ahora le guardaba un profundo odio en su corazón…Kana.

-Buscabas algo en especial.

-Rikou-kun…porque me tratas así

Su voz era igual de melosa antes amaba ese tono de voz, ahora lo detestaba sin duda alguna.

-Si a eso viniste no tengo tiempo para perder.

-Te lo juro te arrepentirás de este rechazo Rikou…Nura.

El la vio partir mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo correcto era olvidar lo ocurrido, pero algo en su interior o más bien su yo nocturno comentaba que era mejor mantenerla vigilada.

-Es mejor ignorar esa tontería-Comento mirando el cielo azul.

El esperado atardecer llegó y con el empezaban a desaparecer los rastros de iluminación, La residencia Nura Era un completo carnaval de rostros…Finalmente estaban reunidos todos ¿O no?

-Comandante esta listo-Menciono burlesco Nurarihyon mientras se acomodaba los ropajes.

-Bien a llegado la hora-Hablo el castaño-Al fin todos nos reuniremos-Su cuerpo empezó a experimentar el cambio rutinario mientras su cabello pasaba a ser blanco.

-Viejo, estoy listo-Comento el yo nocturno mientras sus ojos carmesí brillaban con intensidad.

-Sabes, creo que no lo estas aun, dime algo ¿Cuántos están presentes?-Pregunto el primero.

Si no me equivoco están…noventa y nueve-Respondió mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño-Falta mi yuki-onna-Mencionó mientras la nostalgia lo invadía.

-Correcto, pero no creo que ella desea verte baka-Respondió el ex comandante.

Salieron afuera mientras el joven Nura intentaba buscar con la vista alguna pista de la joven.

-Bien, estamos aquí porque finalmente iniciaremos a ser lo que hizo en alguna ocasión mi abuelo, mi padre y ahora finalmente yo-Alzó la voz-Somos 99, pero estoy seguro que triunfaremos ya hemos pasado por grandes dificultades y las superamos.

-SI-gritó a coro su desfile.

-Avancemos-Dijo Rikou.

Para cuando dio el primer paso una fuerte ventisca empezó a azotar el lugar, los presentes observaban asombrados el poder de la nieve, copos resplandecientes caian, entre la nieve se formo una silueta femenina, su largo cabello llegaba hasta más debajo de su cintura, sin embargo no se lograba ver su rostro.

-Pensé que les hacía falta una yuki-onna-Menciono retirándose la máscara-Estoy de vuelta waka-sama.

**Bueno que les pareció, espero sus comentarios y un muy fuerte abrazote a**mary-animeangel, Sameth y Doragon **gracias por su apoyo :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Después de un milenio regresé a la vida fufufufu XD bueno que se cuentan nose los números ¿talvéz?**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo que venga la historia.**

**Ah!, se me olvidaba no se si quieres que haga en el próximo capítulo un preguntas a cualquier personaje que quieran obviamente fuera de la historia pero saldrán en negrita a si que me avisan. :3**

Ambos rostros se observaban. Él con sorpresa, más su mirada carmesí empezaba a irradiar una fingida neutralidad; ella, se mantenía firme mientras una suave sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

Era justo la reacción que ella desea ver en él.

-Tsu…rara eres tú-Mencionó algo aturdido el joven Nura.

-Si waka la misma que tomo la decisión de partir hace tres años-Contestó de manera firme.

Todo en ella había cambiado…demasiado era el cambio no solo mental sino también físico. Su cabello era más largo obviamente seguía teniendo esos tonos azulados que él extrañaba, por otro lado su rostro se había vuelto más fino y sus ojos se habías oscurecido producto de su cambio. Su cuerpo era completamente distinto a como lo recordaba. Antes era una pequeña adorable a la que disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar, sin embargo era muy diferente en este momento. Sentía la corriente eléctrica recorrerle gran parte del cuerpo al recorrer con su carmesís iris su figura femenina…sin duda alguna sería un inigualable desfile esa noche.

-Bien-Apartó la vista-Avancemos finalmente estamos completos.

Para cuando se colocó en la cabecera se dio por enterado de algo que sinceramente empezaba a sembrar en el algo que repudiaba sin duda alguna…Celos.

Algunos, para no decir todos los youkais miraban prácticamente hipnotizados a la joven que se colocó de última en su desfile.

Cuando experimentaba el cambio a su yo nocturno su sangre se tornaba muy caliente, de seguro las hogueras les envidiarían en estos momentos. Firmemente decidió caminar hasta la femenina y entrelazando sus dedos hizo que esta fuera la segunda de su desfile.

-Amo, no creo que esto sea lo correcto-Sonrió ella mientras deducía la presencia de celos en el joven.

-Lo es-Acató este.

El desfile transcurrió con éxito alguno, claro que comentarios no se hicieron esperar respecto a la hermosa yuki-ona del tercero y como este no le soltó la mano en todo el desfile.

Para cuando llegaron nuevamente a residencia Nura, uno a uno fue entrando para celebrar el festín en honor a los completos 100 youkais del tercero.

Tsurara decidió que lo más prudente para ella era no asistir, pues solo se bebía sake y ella era muy débil contra eso.

-Bueno, supongo que todo salió bien-Susurró- pero a pesar de todo por más que desee olvidar este sentimiento se me fue imposible sigue grabado aquí…que me has hecho Nura Rikou.

-Puedo preguntar lo mismo no crees-Contesto frente a ella l causante de todas sus desdichas.

Esta vez la mirada de asombro fue de la yuki-ona quien rápidamente intento camuflagear todos los sentimientos encontrados.

-Tenemos que hablar-Mencionó Rikou.

-Se equivoca amo no tenemos nada de que conversar.

-porque finges no sentir nada eh-Preguntó mientras esa sonrisa ladina se dibujo-es que acaso temes que te haga algo.

-No sé de qué me habla waka.

-pero yo sí.

Se acerco, la youkai femenina ya no era aquella que se sonrojaba si el se acercaba un poco más de lo debido, sin embargo él apostaba nenekimaru a que ella seguía siéndole fiel en cuerpo y alma.

Rozó su rostro con una mano como lo hizo la última vez que se vieron mientras ella empezaba a reflejar nostalgia en su rostro.

-Prometo no fallarte Tsurara, solo bríndame tu corazón como alguna vez lo hiciste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Ohayou… como han estado desde entonces, ya hiba a empezar a llorar…extrañaba esto.**

**Bueno queridos mios sin más preámbulo, venga la lectura: 3**

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No!

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de correr, él la siguió, obviamente con su miedo logro apresarla contra el árbol más cercano.

-Basta, déjame ir o de lo contrario te congelare los pulmones-Enfatizó colocando sus dedos cerca de sus labios.

-Sé que no te atreverías, confió en ti después de todo este tiempo.

-Amo, se lo suplico déjeme libre.

-Tsurara, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes ser feliz a mi lado.

-No necesito de eso, soy feliz de esta manera.

-Eres demasiado mala mintiendo-Comentó el tercero mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de la joven.

-Sigues siendo igual… esa forma tan…tan…molesta sigue presente-Susurró mientras una suave sombra rosa descansaba en sus mejillas.

-mmm…pues me parece que sigue siendo de tu agrado.

-Com…

Residencia Nura

-No has visto a Rikou-Preguntó wakana mientras atendía el festín dado en la vivienda.

-No, pero supongo que ha de estar bien acompañado jej-Comentó Nurarihyon mientras bebía.

-Oh miren Tsurara viene-Habló kappa mientras salía de su estanque.

La joven ni siquiera comento lo sucedido y los allí presentes juraron haber visto el rostro de la joven extremadamente rojo.

Por otro lado Rikou regreso a la residencia a los pocos minutos, pero al igual que la joven tampoco habló.

Nuevamente los presentes juraron, sin embargo esta vez por la sombra apenas visible en las mejillas del joven comandante.

Era completamente obvio, ninguno respondería a la incertidumbre.

Cuarto de Tsurara.

Se hallaba una joven mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

-Creo que me eh vuelto vanidosa-Comento mientras una gota al estilo anime se colaba en su cabeza.

Seguía su monólogo interno, pero al evocar los recuerdos con Rikou se detuvo abruptamente.

-…No debí…de ser tan vulnerable ante él, me prometí a mí misma no dar mi brazo a torcer-Susurró cohibida mientras dirigía sus dedos a sus labios.

-Waka-sama…

Árbol de Sakura

La silueta de un joven de cabellos blanquecinos se distinguía a través de los pétalos danzantes de aquel majestuoso árbol.

-Tsurara-Susurró mientras su yo matutino invadió su mente.

-**¡Como te atreviste a besarla!-**Gritó el joven castaño.

-mmm?-Respondió con su sonrisa ladina su contraparte.

**-Que voy a decirle mañana como te atreviste, eres…**

**-**Un genio, losé no debes mencionármelo-Comento divertido el ojirubí.

-**No piensas arreglar lo que hicistes.**

-A eso voy en este momento.

Bajando del árbol dio por finalizada su conversación mental y decidido a convencer a la joven se dispuso a adentrarse a la alcoba de la yuki-onna.

**Bien, que os pareció, losé losé no opinen esta aburrido XD**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo chicos**

**Bueno, gracias a los que apoyan esto y sin más la historia!**

* * *

En que momento habían llegado a esto quien lo sabe, pero estaban prácticamente segados por el dolor que se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en enredar sus dedos en el cabello del joven Albino y él pues era obvio que no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera los labios fríos de la Yuki-onna, no...su Yuki-onna.

Ambas adoloridas compartían ese sentimiento de sanación y deseaban en especial ella olvidar lo mucho que la hizo sufrir el hecho de su amor por Kana, eso nunca se le olvidaría de su mente prácticamente estaría marcado por sangre, pero en este momento era ella la que disfrutaba el calor proporcionado por el tercero.

Debía negarse a él.

-Tercero, usted debería estar con la mujer que ama no con la que será solo su mujer de una noche-Respondió mientras jadeaba dificultosamente aferrada a el cuello de él.

-Sabes, estas equivocada mi preciosa Tsu-ra-ra-Respondió mientras depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de la joven-Estoy con la mujer que amo y que deseo.

-Amo, no deberías...-Comento sonrojada y con los ojos acuosos.

-Tsurara-La miró a sus ojos-Te deseo.

Oh, Dios, lo había dicho.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras intento ocultar su rostro en el cuello del joven que sonreía complacido.

-No diga eso Rikou-sama-Susurró-sabes que no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es...¿No deseabas que fuera sincero contigo?-Coloco una de sus manos junto a la de la joven-Escucha mi corazón.

Latía rápido, como el de ella ¡Porque era así!

Los ojos carmesí del joven miraron los dorados de la joven, el volvió a acercarse y rozo sus labios con los de ellos.

-Cásate conmigo-Comentó el mientras profundizaba el beso.

-por favor, no hagas eso-Respondió ella

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás

-De eso estoy segura-Respondió sonrojada-...no cesaras hasta que te de un sí ¿Verdad?

-jejejeje hmmm me conoces-Susurró cerca de su oído.

-Acepto.

-Bien-sonrió ladinamente-Por que solo espero que seas tú la única que me espere en las noches.

-¡RIKOU!

-jajajaajaja.

Detrás de la puerta, todos los youkais esperaban a Wakana que estaba pegada a la puerta.

-Sonrían, ¡Hay boda!-Gritó Kejoro-El tercero se nos casa.

* * *

**Bueno gracias por su apoyo incondicional hasta aquí el cap de esta semana.**

**ya saben ayudas, comentarios se los agradecería.**

Saludos:3


	8. Chapter 8

**DEMASIADO TIEMPO DESDE QUE NO PUBLIQUÉ XD**  
**Bueno, sin más el penúltimo cap, sí el último capítulo en donde al fin ya dirá completo**  
**"Desde mi corazón mis más agradecidas gracias por contar con todos vosotros que alimentaron mi ganas de seguir"**

* * *

"Si a la llegada de tercero las youkais corrían de un lado a otro, ahora era el doble de pesado el trabajo. Cada uno ocupado de sus trabajos y diligencias y otros como Kappa decoraban con piedritas doradas el estanque.

El primer comandante observaba los preparativos tomar un rumbo correcto mientras él se limitaba simplemente a beber, obviamente sin llegar a los extremos pues debía estar sobrio para cuanto su estúpido nieto por fin dejaría de ser un tonto para convertirse en un "Hombre" dedicado a su hermosa esposa.  
Hablando de la mencionada esta corría desespera y detrás de ella Kejoro y Kubinashi, este último la había atado para evitar su escape y así poder arreglarla como era debido, pero la Yuki-onna se negaba dejar de cocinar alegando que se sentía inútil.

-No, no entienden que no-Gritó la peli negra mientras los amenazaba con sus dedos.  
-Ya tendrás tiempo, pero hoy es tu boda-Respondió con el mismo tono la castaña.

El anciano contempló la victoria de Kejoro, pues esta la amenazo de unas maneras un tanto extrañas y la oji dorada no tuvo tiempo de negarse.  
Por el otro lado un castaño miraba a su emocionada madre llorar mientras "Abrazaba" por no decir que estaba ahorcando a Aotabo.

-Sabía que algún día llegaría este momento y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que sea mi pequeña Tsurara, estaba segura que sería ella. No me caía mal tu amiga castaña, pero Tsurara-chan siempre fue mi preferida...¡Que emoción Aotabo se casa mi pequeño!  
-N...no...respiro...-dijo con dificultad Ao.

Después de horas de preparativos se encontraba la dama de las nieves en el baño "relajándose" para empezar a vestirse, pero no podía estar tranquila por el simple hecho de que hoy dejaría de ser una del desfile de el Tercero para volverse su acompañante, la mujer que lo esperaría en las mañanas para sonreírle a su amado castaño, le cocinaría lo que deseara, le desearía suerte en la escuela, ´lo acompañaría en todo y, en las noches lo acompañaría en su desfile tomando la mano del peliblanco.  
Su corazón le decía que hizo lo correcto al irse por un tiempo de la residencia Nura, para aclarar sus propias ideas y sentirse segura, para olvidar a Kana y su beso con Rikou y para regresar renovada y tranquila, enfrentándose con que no lo había olvidado en todo ese tiempo ni él a ella.

-El baño es relajante Tsurara-chan-Comentó Kejoro mientras le tendía una toalla.  
-Si-Respondió la chica mientras se levantaba.  
-De seguro a Rikou le agradaría estar en estos momentos aquí-Respondió pícara la castaña.

Obviamente se ganó un furioso sonrojo por parte de la pelinegra al contagiarse de los pensamientos de Kejoro. No había pensado en eso, pero también era parte de un matrimonio...la noche de bodas y todo aquello.  
Recordó el día en que su madre le dijo que debía robarle un beso, la primera vez que pensó en Rikou como hombre y no como niño y finalmente en que en pocas horas ellos estarían solos, solos...

-Aja!, Tsurara-chan que estabas pensando-Comentó la castaña suprimiendo una risita.  
-¡Nada!

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto para maquillar a la chica, después de mucho tiempo Kejoro estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono rosado con flores azules y Tsurara estaba con uno blanco realmente impresionante en cuanto a diseño le daba un aspecto realmente angelical, excepto por el simple hecho de la silueta de la chica./p

-Realmente sele hará agua la boca.  
-¿Disfrutas molestarme?-Gritó la chica pelinegra.  
-Para nada, deseo que seas muy feliz y, que disfrutes de todo lo que te mereces y mucho más- Respondió mientras terminaba de colocar el tocado de flores en el cabello ahora recorrido de Tsurara.  
-Gracias-Respondió con los ojos acuosos.  
-No, no llores que arruinaras mi trabajo, bueno te vez preciosa y pensar que parecías una pequeña y adorable niña ahora eres una hermosa mujer que debe sentirse muy orgullosa de su belleza-Respondió la castaña-Vámonos.

Por otro lado el peliblanco se miraba en un espejo acomodándose su ahori ahora de color negro y su yukata, sus ojos carmesí vagaban en sus propias memorias vividas junto con la que pronto sería su mujer, si sonaba tan agradable ese término, no más idiotas detrás de Tsurara y que él tenía que asustar par evitar que la siguieran molestando. Ella pronto le pertenecería no solo en término sino en cuerpo y alma.  
Ahora, disfrutar de este momento. Ya era el Tercer comandante, pero nunca se sintió tan emocionado como en este momento.

-Oye baka, deja de hacer eso y vámonos-Comento el primero con su yukata azul. -Si, ya anciano, después de todo soy ahora el señor Pandemoniun-Respondió el ojirubí con su sonrisa ladina.  
-Si, y el primer problema que traerás es a tu madre enojada por llegar tardea tu boda-Replicó el anciano.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y me gustaría saber sus opiniones ok? **

**saludos :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, Bueno al fin aquí después de toda una vida de ver Nurarihyon no Mago, estoy aquí con el final de mi historia. La primera que hice y a la que sinceramente le tome mucho cariño, sin embargo todo debe tener un final y esta historia ya llegó al suyo. Mil gracias a los que estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo leyendo, a los que se unieron luego y finalmente a los que leeran después de que la acabe.**

**Un abrazote a todos ustedes y enserio les hechare de menos xD hasta que se me ocurra escribir sobre algún otro personaje de este maravilloso anime.**

**"Desde mi corazón mis más sinceras y profundas gracias, sin ustedes nosotros perdemos sentido.¿ Que sería un árbol sin aves?"**

Ahora el mundo y cada criatura que viviera en el ya sea humano o Yokai había dejado de existir para Rikou, nada importaba desde que vió a su futura Esposa caminar con la sensualidad caráterística de cada fémina, cononeando suavemente sus caderas mientras el Kimono celeste viajaba sutílmente de lado a lado a cada paso que ella daba.

Por otro lado su mirada reflejaba la dulzura de una niña enamorada y a la vez el encanto de una mujer deseable por cualquiera. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas en señal de nerviosismo y su hermosa cabellera, aquella a la que ése encargaría de desatar en la noche, estaba atada en un recogido con flores.

-Amo...-Susurró ligeramente sonrojada mientras lo miraba a sus ojos carmesí, esos ojos que eran su perdición.

-Rikou solamente Tsurara, desde ahora debes llamarme así-Al verla intentar protestar agregó-O si lo prefieres te Obligo a hacerlo-Respondió coquetamente.

-A...Rikou-Kun-Replicó abochornada la Yuki-Onna.

-Hijo, pero mira lo guapo que estás-Habló su madre mientras llegaba algo apresurada-Espero que ambos sean demasiado felices, se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado. Juntos hicieron posible tantas maravillas, por eso deseo que ambos gozen de su merecidos frutos-Apremió Wakana con algunas lágrimillas asomandose a travez de sus ojos.

-Gracias Mamá, ambos esperamos que sea así-Sonrió ladinamente el peliblanco mientras tomaba las manos de Tsurara.

-Debo entrar primero así que les hablaré luego. No se escaparan de mí, sin antes darle mi regalo de bodas-Sonrió esta vez más alegre-Tu padre me lo dió hace mucho tiempo para tí cuando encontraras a tu persona ideal.

El Nura dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, su padre de seguro lo miraba contenplando en que se había convertido él, el Tercero al mando y ahora señor Pandemonium, el mitad Yokai que había conseguido lo que su abuelo había hecho tiempo atras. Alianza entre humanos y demonios.

-Rikou-Sonrió comprensiva Oikawa-El está admirando a su hijo, convertido en un grandioso hombre.

El ojirubí la miró sonriendo esta vez sin sus carácteristicas miradas seductoras o de burla, esta vez era sincera y pura su sonrisa, ciertamente igual a la de su forma día.

-Espero que así sea-Respondió-¿No estás nerviosa?

-Bastante-Respondió ella haciendo reír a Rikou-Sin embargo, no siento nada malo al estar contigo.

-Tsurara, cada día que pasa me culpo a mísmo por haber sido tan estúpido, por no haberte dado el valor que merecías-Suspiro el peliblanco a la par de colocarle una mano en sus blancas mejillas-Por no decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que deceaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido...el haberte hido por esos tres años me enseño que fui un completo imbecil y que..

Esta vez sus palabras fueron calladas por el beso dulce en los labios por parte de su Yuki-Onna, la mujer que le había enseñado el amor en cada una de sus formas, esperanza y luz de un futuro mejor, comprension en los momentos difíciles, lágrimas de alegría a cada regreso finalmente promesas de un volvernos a ver.

-Te amo Tercer supremo comandante-Susurró ella dejandose llevar por el momeno-Y te amaré todo el tiempo que me quede.

-Te amo Tsurara Oikawa-Respondió el mientras se separaban, ya que, si continuaban eso se pondria algo subido de tono.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreir y tomarse de las manos nuevamente, ya vendrían las miradas de reproche los comentarios negativos, las peleas y el tiempo que no se verían, sin embargo de esa misma forma vendrían los regresos, las sonrisas...la familia, sí la familia que ambos deseaban tener una pequeña o un niño corriendo como alguna vez el lo hizo, riendo por haber atrapado a alguien en su trampa o emocionado al ver a su padre llegar. Un hogar en el que vivieran nuevamente unidos como él lo vivo en su tiempo.

-Los e traído a la Residencia Nura...

Se oía dentro de la puerta que ellos estaban por atravezar al primero, su abuelo hablar para empezar la celebración.

-Lista-Consultó divertido.

-Lista-Respondió ella regalandole una de sus hermosas sonrisa.

Tomados de las manos entraron con paso firme, él con su mirada hacia al frente, pero sin dejar de estra pendiene de su hermosa esposa, ya podía disfrutar de saborear esa palabra y no solo eso sino que la disfrutaría al alejar a cualquier imbécil de su mujer.

Luego de las tantas palabras a las que nisiquiera le presto atención, empezaron los tantos Yokais que habían en la residencia a brindarle sus gratos deseo y por supuesto los obsequios.

Entre esos Shoei, quien amenazó al peliblanco acerca de la infelicidad de la chica, cosa que el ojirúbi respondió besando a Tsurara, luego de aquella respuesta sonrió abrasando a los dos yokais y colocó las manos de ambos un dije que representaba felicidad eterna.

Luego estuvieron los de Toono, Itaku y el resto del grupo que le fue de gran ayuda durante su pelea contra Harogomo Kitsune, ellos estubieron por poco tiempo pues tenían que atender ciertos problemas y además Itaku se había vuelto una nena, según Rikou, ahora que sobreprotegia demasiado a Reira.

Después su equipo, más bien los que consideraba su familia Aotabo, Kubinashi, Kurotabo y el resto que siempre lo apoyaron en su decisión de ganarse la confianza de todos los demás clanes afiliados.

Estuvieron quienes no esperaba ver como es el caso de Yura y el resto de los que "combatian" yokais, ahora estaban alzando copas en honor al señor Pandemonium y su hermosa dama de las nieves.

Y finalmente, claro esta después de sus madre y sus sollozos, estuvieron frente a el la patrulla paranormal.

-Es bueno volver a verlos-Comentó él mientras sentía el ligero apretón de la mano de su esposa al ver a Kana.

-Debo esta vez, disculpame Rikou, que Tsurara Oikawa te sienta tanto la belleza de las nieves-Sonrió kiyotsugu recibiento una sonrisa de agradecimiento y una mirada de "solo por esta vez" de Rikou.

Tomo las manos de ambos y las junto mientras colocaba en ellos una bolsa con dinero en representación de progreso y prosperidad.

-Espero que sean muy felices.

-Gracias.

Luego Maki y Tori hablaron con ellos desenadoles felicidad y agradeciendole todo el tiempo juntos y que fueran felices pues se lo merecían. Rikou asintió algo feliz y a la vez aburrido, sentía que esto era peor que escuchar el sermón de su Abuelo.

Tori por su parte decidió acercarse a Kurotabo quien prácticamente la esperaba con sus brazos abiertos.

-Ya tendré tiempo de burlarme-Sonrió ladinamente el Nura.

Después de eso estubo Shima, exasperante para la mente del comandante al observar a su compañero arrojarse a los pies de la abochornada YuKi-onna Mientras le rogaba que no dejara de escribirle y que la extrañaría, para cuando su esposa pestaño Rikou ya había pateado lejos al chico.

Y Finalmente Kana, ella se limitó a simplemente desearles felicidad entre dientes y de esa misma manera irse no sin antes advertirles que si fuera por ella deseaba verlos a ambos llorar sangre.

Que amble resultó ser.

Bien, ahora todos se encontraban medio borrachos por no decir que poco le faltaba para subir a cantar Karaoke y pelearse con Aotabo el micrófono.

El Nura dirigió la mirada hacía su esposa que se encontraba algo sonrojada a causa de los comentarios que quien sabe que decían de Kejoro. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar lo hermosa que estaba.

Se levantó estirandose ligeramente pues ya estaba arto de fingir que le interesaba estar sentado todo el resto de la fiesta y que no deseaba salir de allí.

-Rikou, cariño puedes venir un momento-Lo llamó su madre.

-...

-Esto te pertence, espero lo disfruten-Sonrió su madre mientras depositaba en las manos de Rikou unas llaves.

La sonrisa casi delina del ojirúbi le hizo entender a Wakana que deseba salir con su esposa y compartir tiempo juntos, a solas.

-Ya los distraigo.

-Gracias Mamá.

Robandose a la novia escapo utilizando su miedo y dejando atras al alborto cousado por su familia y los gritos de felicidad.

-Por que salimos Rikou-kum-Susurró algo sonrojada la pelinegra.

El simplemente se limitó a mostrarle las llaves de las que sería su casa por los dos días antes de partir a Toono por asuntos de reunión y porque su luna de miel sería allá.

Ambos miraron la residencia con ternura pues tenía una nota que decía me siento orgulloso cada día más firmada por su padre. Él la miró antes de alzarla en brazos como en todo matrimonio y entrar a la residencia.

Después de últimar detalles con respecto a Toono ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes que el Nura tomando la iniciativa cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso apasionado mientras empujaba a la chica a las aguas termales.

-Rikou...-Susurró ella cohibida.

-Dejate llevar-Respondió él con la voz más grave de lo normal.

Ambos simplemente sabían que todo tomaría su curso normal, él le respondería entre besos que la deseaba mientras ella suprimía su insasiable deseo de ser uno. Ambos recorrerían sin pudor el cuerpo del otro entregandose al más infinito placer, pero sobre todo por amor, por ese amor que los había hecho superar sus errores, perdonar, amar, y continuar.

Simplemente ella siempre fue para él de la misma manera que él para ella, era el destino que no les permitía estar lejos sin desear volver a estar cerca, y era ese mismo destino el que les permitía estar en esos momentos demostrandose los mucho que se amaban y que cada segundo, minuto y hora de espera valió la pena, pues se tenían por fin el uno al otro.

-Te amo-Susurró ella jadeante mientras se aferraba al cuerpo formado del hombre frente a ella.

-Ahorra energía-Respondió en el mismo tono Rikou causandole un escalofrío a la Yuki-Onna-También te amo.

-Prometeme algo-Respondió al ver que su esposo intentaba reanudar lo que habían dejado.

-Te escucho.

-Iremos mañana a llevarles rosas a tu padre y visitaremos a mi madre.

Se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de ella pero luego sonrió, era su manera de agradecerte a Rihan que le agradecía por recibirla en su casa y por permitirle conocerlo y a su madre...de seguro por la absurda propuesta de que le robara un beso que ciertamente ella no tuvo que pedir pues el estaba deseoso de cumplir con ello.

-Como desees señora Nura-Sonrió complacido con lo bien que sonaba ese título en ella-Pensaremos en ellos después.-Comentó él antes de mirarla y luego dejarse llevar por todo el tiempo que deseo tenerla en sus brazos y decirle cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la amaba y finalmente que no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Pues estaba dispuesto a apostar esta vez a Nenekimaru que haría de Tsurara la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Después de tanto tiempo estamos aquí en el final del camino y sinecramente quiero agradecer a todos enserio, mil gracias por los reviews que llegaban motivandome a seguir. Hecharé de menos Nurarihyon no mago y a Rikou(En especial a Rikou) y Tsurara-chan, pero bueno**

**Gracias por todo y nos leemos en algún futuro no muy lejano. Los quiero un montón y cuidense.**


End file.
